


come on love (draw your swords)

by avarie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 08:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12453432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avarie/pseuds/avarie
Summary: Jisoo smiles a him, just a tiny bit of mischief swimming in his eyes, ‘Don’t over-think it, Jeonghan.’





	come on love (draw your swords)

They’re in America. The air is warm and heavy and Jeonghan’s fringe keeps sticking to his forehead. He tries not to think about how fried and dry his hair is by now. He feels slightly overheated all the time but the stay is enjoyable. They spend almost two weeks filming the teasers and almost the whole music video. His knees hurt from the new choreography but he doesn’t complain, just feels a weird sense of accomplishment when he (finally) lies down in bed and feels his body ache.

Filming passes by sooner than it took to plan it from Korea and now they’ve got a few days left before they’re scheduled to fly back home. The hotel they’re staying in is starting to drive them all crazy and Jeonghan is thankful to find out that they’re supposed to leave for the entire day tomorrow to stroll around Los Angeles.

He’s sitting at the balcony and even though the sun is setting, the heat does not give up. Jeonghan sets the brightness on his phone at max and texts Jisoo.

_want to go for a walk?_

Somewhere inside his and Seungcheol’s shared room somebody sighs heavily, followed by the sound of a book dropping on the carpeted floor. He peeks inside and sees his friend lying on his back, his head not supported by the mattress, arms hanging limply. 

‘Are you okay, Seungcheolie?’, he asks because he is a good person. 

‘Yeah, I’m fine, don’t worry.’

Jeonghan is not really convinced about the answer so he walks back inside into the room. He has to squint for a few seconds, his eyes adjusting to the darkness again. Seungcheol’s English textbook is lying hopelessly near the foot of the bed. Jeonghan picks it up and puts on one of the nightstands.

‘You could ask Hansol or Josh for help, you know. When they offer to help you it’s not out of courtesy,’ he says patiently because tired Seungcheol has to be treated like a five year old child. 

‘I’m fine,’ Seungcheol repeats for the second time in the last two minutes and Jeonghan tries to suppress the oncoming headache.

Jeonghan sits on the bed and runs his fingers through Seungcheol’s hair to calm him down. It’s dyed brown this time and Jeonghan likes it a lot. Seungcheol has always been handsome, just the right amount of sharp and soft curves combined. 

‘Me and Josh are going out, do you want to go too? I think a break would do you good.’

Seungcheol opens his eyes and looks at Jeonghan tiredly, ‘I think I’m going to stay but you go.’ 

‘I want to go with you,’ Jeonghan says quietly as if embarrassed to admit it out-loud. 

‘I’m sorry.’

Jeonghan has heard that phase so many times in the last few months that he feels like it completely has lost its meaning. He places a kiss on Seungcheol’s forehead and leaves the room.

*

Jeonghan’s sweatshirt is sticking to his back but he does not mind it at all when Jisoo babbles on about the shops and places they pass by. Sometimes he slips and starts talking more and more in English and Jeonghan finds him just too endearing. Jisoo’s face turns a little pink when he catches on that he stopped being intelligible to Jeonghan good five minutes ago.

‘I’m sorry, I’m just excited to be back home,’ Jisoo says when they pass a pink and yellow themed bakery. The air still smells faintly of pastries even though it’s been closed for at least an hour now. ’I have missed it so much.’

‘This is not exactly your home,’ Jeonghan points out and immediately feels like an asshole when he sees Jisoo’s smile fade.

‘I know but it’s still something, you know?’, he smiles a little sadly but it does not reach his eyes. ‘I wish I could see my parents, of course, but if I can’t have that then at least I’ve got this city and you.’

Jeonghan rarely feels tongue-tied, always has a witty reply ready so he knows surprise is painted all over his face. For some reason he doesn’t want for Jisoo to know that he feels sheepish just because of what he has said.

Jisoo smiles a him, just a tiny bit of mischief swimming in his eyes, ‘Don’t over-think it, Jeonghan.’

*

At some point they walk past a florist and a bucket of daffodils catches Jeonghan’s eye. Jisoo doesn’t notice right away that he has stopped to take a look closer at them through the display window. He jogs back and looks at Jeonghan interestedly. They’re not that special, Jeonghan thinks, just a bucket full of yellow daffodils. 

‘What are you looking at?’ Jisoo asks. 

‘What are your favorite flowers, Shua?’ Jeonghan asks back, honestly curious. Why doesn’t he know this? 

Jisoo thinks for a moment before answering, ‘It’s peonies’, he says, a smile lingering around the corners of his mouth.

*

Jeonghan doesn’t expect to find Seungcheol sitting in the same spot he left him in. He’s hunched over the English textbook Jeonghan put on the night stand a few hours before, his reading glasses resting on his head. 

‘How’s the studying going?’ Jeonghan asks, sitting himself in front of the dressing table. Seungcheol’s reflection doesn’t put down the book.

‘Good, I think?’

The answer is so lackluster and emotionless that Jeonghan doesn’t even feel like asking further questions. He looks at himself in the mirror and studies his profile, first one side and then the other. He doesn’t look tired or jet-lagged, there’s color in his cheeks. The time spent with Jisoo made him feel good, made him feel important. He tries to remember when was the last time when being with Seungcheol made him feel of being of supreme importance.

‘Do you miss my long hair?’

Seungcheol finally raises his head and looks at Jeonghan. 

‘I like it the way it is.’

‘I miss having long hair, you know? It was hell to maintain but I liked it.’

He meets Seungcheol’s eyes in the mirror and holds his stare. 

‘I want my long hair back and I want to sleep in my own bed at home. I want to talk with my parents face to face. And I want the damned daffodils.’

‘What are you talking about?’

‘And I want more lines, more than just three lines per song. I want a solo song. And I want those expensive shoes that I can’t buy because I’m supposed to be always saving up money.’  
  
Seungcheol’s head is turned towards the window. It was getting quite dark, somebody should draw the curtains.

‘Anyway, I want the daffodils,’ Jeonghan continues, ‘I want flowers. I want flowers now. If I can’t have long hair or more lines, I want the flowers.’

Jeonghan isn’t sure if Seungcheol is still listening to him. He wasn’t reading the book anymore but he was keeping his head down.

Someone knocks on the door.

‘Come in,’ Seungcheol answers in English.

Seungkwan is standing in the doorway with a bouquet of yellow daffodils in his arms. The boy was never the tallest but the bouquet he is holding is so abundant it almost covers the half of his body.

‘Excuse me,’ Seungkwan says, ‘I was asked to bring these for Jeonghan hyung.’

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. A special thanks to my friends Emma and Agi for help and support.  
> 2\. This is sort of an adaptation of one of Hemingway's short stories, I'm not telling which one cause I'm very curious if anyone will recognize it :p


End file.
